


Lar é onde está seu verdadeiro eu

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sandy era seu lar, o ER só era seu trabalho.
Relationships: Sandy Lopez/Kerry Weaver





	Lar é onde está seu verdadeiro eu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home is were your true self is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698923) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Kerry sempre se sentiu excluída quando seus colegas descreviam o ER como seu lar, sua família. O County era seu lar e não era. Ela lhe deu mais de sete anos, mas seria difícil contar qualquer um de seus colegas como amigos, mesmo aqueles que ela considerava amigos pareciam não gostar muito dela. Ela não se importava… muito. Sempre pode separar o profissional do pessoal, ao ponto de ser uma pessoa completamente diferente com seus amigos e com seus colegas. Por mais que seus colegas a odiassem, ela amava a pessoa que era quando estava com Sandy. Sandy a inspirava a ser aberta, não só sobre sua sexualidade, mas aberta para a própria vida. Com Sandy podia rir e se divertir, e elas estavam até tentando começar uma família. No final das contas, o Country era seu trabalho, mesmo que lhe fosse muito querido, e Sandy era o seu lar.


End file.
